


Pining & Halloween

by Amorina21



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blacksmith Keith, Halloween, M/M, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Sheith Exchange, Sheithalloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorina21/pseuds/Amorina21
Summary: Shiro meets Keith the blacksmith and embarrasses himself right away. But with the anonymous help of Pidge (and the obvious help from Hunk and Lance), they both finally grow a little closer.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Sheith Halloween Exchange piece for tobiyoo (tumblr), hope you like it :D

Shiro knew he was in trouble the minute he laid eyes on Keith. That black hair which always fell perfectly and that was really soft, those violet eyes which were always lost in thought, that cheekbone that fits his palm perfectly and those lips which were so damn kissable. 

At least in his dreams. 

Currently, he hadn’t been close enough to Keith yet to discover if any of his fantasies were true. He didn’t know if he could ever be that close to Keith. To him, Keith was an almost ethereal being that would burn him if he’d got close.


	2. First meeting

Shiro first met Keith a week after he moved into town. Shiro had needed furniture, so he went to the city mall which had a furniture department. He’d wanted something new, something different from the usual and became really interested in this metal glass table. It was almost vintage due to small carvings of lions on each leg, and it was made of steel, so Shiro was amazed when the tag mentioned that it was a handmade piece and one of a kind.

Shiro went to the cashier and paid for the table which would be delivered to his new home. The cashier, a small blonde boy (?) smiled and grinned happily. Shiro didn’t know why at the time. Three days later, his table arrived. The delivery man, Hunk, was large and really strong. His counterpart, Lance, was rather meek in size but helped Hunk with the carrying anyway to not scratch either the table or the walls while moving the table inside. That’s where Keith made his appearance.

He just suddenly stood there and held out his hand to Shiro, who was shocked by the sudden arrival of the most beautiful man he’d ever met.

 „Hey man, thanks for buying my table, I appreciate it. If you need anything else to go along with it, just give me a call, and I’ll get it done. I’m Keith Kogane.“

It took Shiro a moment to comprehend the words, and he swallowed.

„You mean YOU made that table?!“

„Yeah. I’m a blacksmith. I haven’t been doing it as a job for long yet, so I figured I’d advertise my work a little by visiting the buyers. After all, you seem to like my work.“

Shiro didn’t know what to reply at first. The man before him was slightly smaller. He seemed tiny at first, but then Shiro began to notice the muscles and the slightly blackened and calloused hands. It honestly looked sexy, and Shiro blushed. He took his hand and shook it.

„It’s uh.. My pleasure to meet you. I’m Kogane- no! Uh, I mean Shirogane Takashi, but you can just call me Takashi- uhm, that’s a bit odd to make you call me that. Sorry, I mean Shiro. Everyone just calls me Shiro. So uh.. Shiro it is!“

Shiro died internally at that moment.

Keith just raised his eyebrows and chuckled.

„Alright, Shiro.  Anyway. It was nice to meet you.“

With that Keith just left and also left Shiro horrified. He’d just met the most gorgeous man and made himself look like a dorky idiot. He groaned and tipped Hunk and Lance for delivering and carrying his table safely inside.

Hunk grinned.

„You, my man, seem to be interested in Keith.“

„What?! No!“

„Don’t deny it“, Lance intervened and grinned.

„We've been friends with Keith for a long time and trust us when we tell you that you have a preeeeeetty good chance.“

Shiro felt his face grow even hotter.

„I…“

They handed him a card of their delivery company.

„You seem like a pretty cool guy. You just moved here right? You see, I live two houses away from here. We can meet up if you want since you’re a new neighbour and all. It would be nice to have a new buddy to hang out with“, Hunk said with a smile.

„We can also help you hook up with Keith. That guy has been a loner for way too long.“

Shiro swallowed a little. It wouldn’t hurt to be friends with them, right? He did just move here and doesn’t know anyone. Plus, if they didn’t manage to arrange more meeting with Keith…

Shiro took the card and smiled.

„Thanks. I appreciate it. I’m Shiro, nice to meet you all.“

 


	3. Preps for Halloween

 Fast forward five months to now, thirty-first October – Halloween.

 

Shiro stood in front of his bathroom mirror and nestled with his hair. It had to look perfect. Tonight was the day he was going to ask Keith out.

After taking up the Hance duo (as he liked to call them since they were an item), he’d become really good friends with them and, in turn, with Keith. They met every weekend and Shiro had discovered a lot of shared hobbies with Keith.

 

**One** , he likes to race with hoverbikes. That led to Shiro asking Keith to race with him. He’d planned to impress Keith with his skills. He thinks that he did impress him, but the experience was overshadowed by Shiro’s extensive nosebleed after seeing Keith in that tight overall.

**Two** , they both had a shared sense of furniture fashion. Shiro had ordered a few more pieces from Keith to compliment his table. In turn, Keith had invited him to watch his work in progress. Again, Shiro had been left incapacitated at the sight of Keith in the blacksmith‘s cavern. It had been hot, the fire rose from behind Keith in the fireplace and sparks flew each time when Keith brought down the hammer onto the metal. He was covered in black soot, pearls of sweat dripping down his concentrating face, his eyes lighting up with each sparkly strike.

**Three** , both were absolute anime and occult freaks. This led to them spending regular nights just watching all sorts of series. Armed with popcorn and beer, the nights flew by faster than Shiro would have liked.

 

By now, he’d definitely fallen in love with Keith. And he was pining real hard because Keith made no sign of being interested. Hunk and Lance had assured him that Keith was interested but just too dumb to notice Shiro’s advances. So they had organized this Halloween party to get them to finally hook up.


	4. The actual party and conclusion

Shiro was quite proud of his get up. His costume, regular old Dracula, fit him quite well and he adored his pointy teeth. They were easy to take out. Just in case he and Keith…

He blushed and shook his head and pulled back his hair with some hairspray. Shiro would have to ask Keith first of he wanted to be his boyfriend.

A knock on his door shook him out of his thoughts. He opened the door and grinned when he saw ghostbusters Hunk and Lance, werewolf Pidge (who’d always been a part of the group, but pretty busy being Keith’s best friend and boss of the city mall) and… vampire Keith.

For a second, Shiro.exe stopped working, and his heart missed a few beats.

Keith was beyond gorgeous. He’d also pulled his long hair back and put a bit of gel in it to keep it there. His pale skin did the trick against the black cloak. His violet eyes were even more striking because Keith had smokey eyes makeup. He also wore tight leather jeans and boots that could easily be mistaken for high heels.

Keith’s grin revealed pointy white teeth.

„You’re ready?“

„What? Uh.. „; he stammered and slammed the door shut behind him.

„All set“, he nodded and left with the four of them. They didn’t go trick or treating but still wanted to wander the streets and show off their costumes.

After the arrived at the already ongoing party, they shared a few shots in celebration of their friendship. Shiro, he realised, hadn’t eaten anything, so the alcohol level in his blood rose pretty fast. He stared exclusively at Keith and didn’t dare say anything when he was not spoken to. He had this warm fuzzy feeling, making him braver (or dumber) than he was.

Keith noticed his glassy eyes first.

„Shiro, are you okay?“

Shiro chuckled.

„Of course I am okay when I am with you.“

Deep inside, something told him to shut up, but he ignored the voice.

„You look really beautiful tonight. It makes me want to confess my love to you.“

 

Hunk, Lance and Pidge stared at Shiro and then stared at Keith whose face was a flaming red.

„I think you’ve had enough to drink…“, Keith decided, and the took Shiro’s hand. He pried it open and took his glass from him. Shiro grabbed Keith’s hand and pulled his body closer to him.

„It’s driving me crazy, you know?“, he slurred on and on.

„Being this close with you and not be able to kiss you whenever you look at me with those beautiful eyes.“

He ignored Pidge and Lance bursting out laughing. They‘ couldn’t understand the problem here. Keith was so close and his lips yet so far away.

„I really wish that you’d shut me up now. With either a kiss or a blood-sucking bite to my neck. I’m happy with both“, he almost begged.

Keith growled a little and gave him a peck on the lips.

„Now, sober up please and confess when you’re really ready…“; he murmured into Shiro’s ear.

 

 

 

Shiro doesn’t remember much from that night. But he dreamed of being kissed by Keith, and that made him really happy too. Maybe one day he’ll be brave enough to tell Keith his honest feelings.


End file.
